Out of my life
by jasblue97
Summary: Spain and Romano seem to have everything going for them They have two beautiful girls, Madrid and Sicily and live happily together. But, when their bosses order them apart, they each have to raise the daughters apart and alone. 17 years later, Jasmine Madrid and Ali Sicily meet by a freak accident what will happen and how will their parents explain? Exsisting Relationship Mpreg
1. The reason

**Ok this actually my first own written Hetalia story. I've written one other, but it was co-written. So, this is my first attempt. Heh. Also, Ali is not an OC she is a real person. And she is my sister! Yaaay XD Thanks for letting me use you in this story Ali! XD**

**Now, on to the story!**

_**17 years ago...**_

Spain stared at the door as he heard Romano scream in pain. He bit his lip nervously. The wet had ordered him strictly to keep out, and if he dared try to come in, he'd be swiftly sent out on his arse.

Antonio sighed. He hated not knowing what was going on. Nine months ago, they had found out Romano was pregnant. It had been a complete shock. Both knew that it was very possible for countries to have children, but they had never expected it to be honest. Neither had really even put much thought into it really. It wasn't high on their list of things to talk about.

Of course, now they kinda regreted it.

Romano's screams reached the elder nations ears and he winced. After several mintues, a soft cry filled the air. Romano's doctor stepped out and smiled widely at Spain, "You have a little girl, Mr. Carriedo. You can come in now."

Spain nodded, and rushed into the room. The bed was a total mess, but he didn't care at all. All he was focused on was the small pink bundle Lovion held in his arms. He all but sprinted to the two and smiled hugely as his lover.

"I was right bastard." Lovino mumbled tiredly as he rocked the small bundle. "I told you she was a girl. Pay up."

Spain laughed and kissed his lover on the lips softly, "I promise I will, but first I want to get a good look at mi niña." He smiled.

Romano smiled softly, and nodded. He pushed back the small blanket from the girl's face and revealed a tiny little girl. She had the same natural tan that both her parents had. Spain smiled and chuckled softly when he noticed that she had Romano's chubby cheeks, making him laugh.

The tiny girls eyes opened and revealed a pair of emerald orbs. She looked at Spain and reached for her father. Romano smiled softly, and carefully handed the Spainard his daughter. Antonio craddled the girl and smiled hugely, "Wow...she's so small." He said, smiling hugely.

The little girl yawned and her large eyes shut. Lovino smiled and gently took the girl back and held her against his chest. The doctor smiled, and asked the couple, "What is the little one's name?"

Spain smiled and said, "Jasmine "Madrid" Carriedo."

Three years later, the small family welcomed yet another small girl. Romano didn't have it as bad as last time, but Jasmine and Spain waited impatiently outside. Well Spain did anyway, Jasmine was passed out in his lap. The doctor came out and smiled hugely. "Well, you have yet _another _little girl Mr. Carriedo," He smiled.

Spain's face broke into a grin, and he got up, carefully holding his daughter, and walked into the hospital room and smiled again as he saw Romano holding a pink bundle again. He gently placed Jasmine on the seat next to the door, and rushed over to Romano. He smiled hugely and he saw the small girl with aurban hair and the same honey colored eyes as Lovino. She giggled loudly and looked up at Spain and reached for him.

Spain smiled and took her and kissed her forehead, "Hey Alexandra," He smiled softly, and rocked her. "Little Sicily." He smiled and looked at Romano.

It had been one of best days. They finally had a full family, and they were happy.

But of course, it wasn't to last.

"They want to what!?" Romano screamed, tears starting to stream down his face as he held the young three month old in his arms. Jasmine was clinging to her father, looking at Spain with large eyes.

Spain nodded, and looked down at his daughter, "Our bosses made the choice...I'm sorry Lovi." he whispered, and went over and hugged the half nation hard. "I'm so so sorry." he whispered, tears stinging it eyes.

Lovino hugged the elder back, sobbing now. "I-I can't do this Spain! I can't raise _2_ children alone!" He sobbed, "I can't do this without you!" He cried.

"Lovi, Jasmine's coming with it...she's the capital of my country, she's Madrid. She has to come with me...and Ali is going to stay with you." He said softly, looking down at his youngest little girl. Her large honey colored eyes stared at him, almost as if she understood what was going on and that he was leaving.

Romano sobbed and looked at Jasmine, "W-when do you h-have to go?"

"By eight o'clock...tonight." Spain whispered, his heart breaking. Why did he have to do this? He couldn't leave Lovino, not like this...he loved him too much! It hurt to even see Lovi like this, and to know that he was the cause of it hurt even more.

Romano nodded shakily, "L-let's go pack up your stuff, you get yours, and I'll work on Jasmine's..." he said sadly.

An hour and a half later, all their things were packed, and everything was ready. Spain placed his last bag in his car and looked to Lovino and kissed him softly. "H-how long?" Lovino asked softly, hugging his lover hard.

"Well...until both of them die, and let's hope our new bosses actually see the errors of theses ones ways..." Their bosses both ordered them to never see each other. Spain and Italy were now offically on bad terms. Well their bosses were the personifications were heartbroken.

Spain looked at little Ali laying Romano's arms, and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry, hopefully, we'll be able to be together again, all of us." he said softly.

Romano nodded and kissed Spain and kissed Jasmine on the forehead and cheeks. "Oh, I got something for her," He smiled softly, and pulled out a small cross necklace from his pocket, it was gold and a emerald in the center. He handed it to Spain, "Ali has one as well...only hers has a honey colored gem instead of green." he mumbled softly.

Spain smiled and kissed him, "Thank you mi amour." he whispered and gently picked up Jasmine and carried her to the car.

He started it and looked out the window one more time. He sighed and looked at his daughter in the back seat. He smiled softly when he saw she was sleeping peacefully, and began to pull out of the driveway. He sighed once more and continued driving. "Well Jasmine," he spoke softly, looking at his daughter, "Looks like we're about to start new lives."

**Horribly written, and kinda cheesy and a little too fast, I know. But please give me a chance! The beginning was so hard to write, the rest WILL be better! I promise!  
One more thing! This chapter is for Ali! The one who was written here XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SIS! XD**


	2. The excitement

**Thank you to all the people who put me on their story alert and even on their favorite stories list! IT'S VERY APPRECIATED! And thanks to me reviewers too! You're all so sweet! And sorry for any spelling errors once again, no spell check here SORRY! Now, let's get to the chapter!**

_**Present time...**_

Spain stared at the papers in front of him, and groaned. "Why does the World's meeting have to be _here_?" he mumbled, placing his head in his hands. "Why can't they have it in Germany's place, like last time?" He mumbled.

"That's the reason it's being held here, Dad." A familiar voice giggled.

Spain smiled softly and looked up to see his daughter walking into his "study". it wasn't actually a study, more like a room where he happened to have a place to write. He chuckled and lend back in his seat, "Awwww, Madrid! Can you help me!?" He begged.

Madrid rolled her emerald colored eyes and ran a hand through her thick, brown hair that reached down to her chest. Her skin was a mocha colored, much like her father's. She giggled softly, and sat down, "Sorry, Dad, but since the World's meeting is here this time, I have to get ready for the capitals meeting." She said, "Who's all coming to this one?"

Spain shrugged, "The usual Germany, Japan, America, London, France, Prussia- even though he isn't a country- and...Italy." Spain smiled.

Madird thought about it, "Isn't Italy sick though? Along with Rome? I heard it from...Paris I think." She said, deep in thought.

Spain's face fell slightly, if only for a second, "Well...Romano will be here in his place." He said, his smile shaky.

"Dad?" Madrid asked, concerned, "You alright?"

Spain's face suddenly lifted as he smiled and nodded at his daughter, "Yes, sorry mi nina. I-I was distracted." he smiled.

The girl had noticed long ago, any time that the southern half of Italy was mentioned, he was instantly depressed, if only for a moment. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. In all actuality, the young capital had never met Romano. She had only ever seen Italy and Rome. Never Romano and...what was her name? Madrid thought hard, she knew that Romano had a daughter...but she could never seem to remember the girl's name. She'd never seen her, nor met her, so she never saw the point in trying to remember her name. She thought hard, _What was it?...it starts with a "s"...Sealand? Wait, no that's that little wanna be country that's always trying to sneak into the meetings...Sicilian...No..._

"Madrid?"

The emerald eyed girl looked up and blinked. "Uh...yeah?"

"You alright?" Spain chuckled, "You're thinking awfully hard...even for you." He chuckled again.

Madrid rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "Yeah, I know. Just thinking about tomorrow." She stood and stretched, "Which reminds me, I better get my stuff ready, I know we're trading with America...just tomatoes right?" She asked, unable to remember the exactly product.

"That's about it. And some cars...but nothing big enough for you to have to worry, my nina." Spain smiled.

"Ah, Papa!" She whined, pouting softly, "I"m too old to be called that!" She whined.

Spain laughed and got up and kissed the girl's forehead, "Get some sleep, mi Madrid, you'll need it." He smiled.

Madrid nodded, and walked off to her room. She yawned, and laid down on her bed, she looked at her cieling and smiled softly as she saw the glow in the dark star stickers her father had placed up there when she was younger. While she'd never admit it, she loved them. It helped her sleep.

She sat up, and began changing for bed. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and sat on her queen sized bed and pushed her hair back, and began to undo her necklace. She smiled softly, as the small cross fell in her hands.

Madrid didn't know much about her other parent. She knew very well that it could've been a regular human, or another country. Both were possible. But she always assumed that it was a human, seeing as how her father never liked to talk about it. But whoever it was, the only thing she had left of them, was the simple gold cross necklace she had.

She kissed it softly, and whispered, as she always did, "Good night...I love you." She sighed, and placed the necklace on her dresser, and laid down, and soon fell asleep.

_**Else where...**_

Sicily yawned, and placed her head on the table. It was getting late, but her dad was still, no where to be seen.

The young girl was almost a spitting image of her father. Curl and all...well...Sicily had boobs and was a bit shorter. That was about the only difference. Right now though the young girl looked ready to pass out. She yawned and looked at the clock, it was almost midnight, and she still had yet to finish these reports for tomorrow's meeting, and her father was still put...where that was.

She sighed, and sat up looking around the room and searching for some form of food. She walked to the sink and filled a glass of water, and yawned yet again. She drank it, hoping it would help her stay away.

"What are you still doing up?"

Sicily screamed slightly, and dropped the cup, making the glass shatter on the floor. She whipped around, and sighed in relief when she saw it was her father. "Papa!" She whined, "You scared me!"

Romano rolled his eyes, "You don't say," he mumbled, "I'll get the broom."

Several moments later, the young father brought back a broom, and pale. He handed began to sweep up the mess and looked around, searching for his daughter, "Sicily?"

"Yeah?" The young girl's head appeared from the door way.

"Oh there you are. Now, answer my question, why are you still up?" He asked, still cleaning.

"Oh, I need you to sign a couple things for the trade." She said, pointing to the papers at the table. "I know we're trading with...Britian...well, Rome is anyway, I'm just covering for him..."

Romano sighed. Italy and Rome had gotten sick, and needed Romano and Sicily to fill in for them and get some trading done for Rome. Mainly it was just wheat, and clothing, nothing to big a deal.

The thing was, this was Sicily's first meeting, and she was nervous as all hell to go. Usually, Rome and Italy went, Romano and Sicily were never needed, they just did paper work while the Northern havles went and did all the...public apperances. So, Sicily had never reall interacted with any captials other than Rome and Berlin, her cousins, so she wasn't every social after the fact.

The Southern half of Italy placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Don't worry, alright? It'll be fine, you just have to do this until Rome and Italy are better, which is hopefully soon. I'd rather not deal with those dumasses at the meetings they get on my damn nerves." He mumbled.

Sicily giggled, used to hearing such things from her father. He wasn't the most pleasent person around, but she loved him.

In all honesty, Romano was just as nervous as his little girl. The meeting was taking place in _Spain._ He'd have to face _him_. It had been almost...what was it? 13 maybe 14 years? Possible longer. The two hadn't talked in all that time, the only reason they knew that the girls were doing well was because of France. The pervert happened to be very helpful in transferring information from person to person...but not without adding his own..."touch" shall we say.

Romano yawned, "Well better get to sleep. We have to leave at fivwe in the morning." He mumbled, annoyed with the early time. "Let's go."

Sicily nodded, and giggled softly, "Alright, papa. Night!" She said as she walked off to her room.

She yawned and got dressed. Before she knew it, she was already in bed, staring out the window. She yawned again and closed her eyes. And slowly fell asleep.


	3. The planning

**Alright, nothing to state today...not that I can think of anyway. Except, Ali, this chapter is for you! I hope you feel better soon hun!**

Madird sighed and walked into the large meeting room. Seeing as how Spain was holding the world's meeting, she had to host the capitals meeting, as was the norm. So she had to get there a couple hours early to be able to greet everyone.

She yawned, and ran a hand through her thick, dark hair. It was five a.m. and it was to damn early to be awake. While the young capital knew there was work to be done, didn't mean she liked it. Luckily, only a couple countries were coming. Germany, Italy, Japan, of course France and Prussia (Prussia liked to visit Spain and France every once in a while.) So that meant only those capitals would show up...and possibly America...if he wanted to. Although he's probably be late like normal.

"Why do the meetings have to start so early?" She mumbled, lazily pushing the doors open.

"Madrid! You're alive!" A familiar voice yelled and the Spanish capital was tackled to the ground.

The teen opened her eyes fully and saw Paris had been her assulter. She groaned, "Paris! Get off!" She whined loudly, glaring at the blue eyes french men.

"You're a terrible host!" He said, getting up, and dusting off his clothes. "I've been waiting for almost an hour!"

Madrid glared, "The meeting doesn't start til SEVEN!" She yelled.

"Well excuse me for being a little early!" The frenchie said, crossing his arms over his chest. Madrid face palmed.

She sighed, and opened the door, "Since you're here, you might as well help me set up."

"While I would love to, but our lovely Luxenburg has gone missing." Paris said, looking around, "I left mon petit in here by himself, and he disappeared!"

"U-um...guys!?"

Both looked at each other, than up. 'LUXENBURG!?"

After several mintues the duo was able to get their friend down. "What were you doing up there?" Madrid asked, dusting her hands off.

"U-um...well...G-Gildbird went up there..." He said, smiling shyly. Madrid sighed, but couldn't help the gentle smile that graced her face. Luxenburg was Prussia's and Canada's child. While he had the same silver hair, and red eyes as Prussia, his personality was so much more like Canada's. He was so shy, and sweet, it was rather adorable. He was the youngest either way, so it fit him rather well.

"Isn't he your dad's?" France asked, petting the small blonde bird that sat on his close friends shoulder.

Luxenburg smiled, "H-He likes to follow me around a lot. I'm not exactly sure why."

The three chuckled and continued to chat softly in the large conference room. The children were much like their fathers, they had grown up with each other. The three were often seen with each other, playing around, and and more than often playing jokes. Madrid happened to be the only girl in the group, and would often get teased by some of the other capitals for that fact alone.

Spain oftened worried about leaving her alone with Paris (as she often was when ever "uncle France" visited) but it was uneeded. She and Paris were more like cousins. Granted Paris often flirted with her, but it was all in good fun.

_**Later...**_

"ALRIGHT!" Madrid said happily, "Wer're done!" She smiled at her two friends.

"And with an hour to spare!" Paris said, happily, looking at the clock.

"We should head back to the hotel and get ready, Paris." Luxenburg said, looking to the blonde.

"Ah, mon petit, you are correct." He looked to Madrid, and smiled, "We'll be back with in the hour, we must get changed." The blonde smiled.

"Alright! I gotta get dressed to anyway. I'll see ya guys later!" She called, and waved as they parted.

**Alright, not a great chapter, sorry it took so long guys, I've been extremely busy. BUT! I have the next couple of chapters already written! SO! I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, about Luxenburg, I know it's not the capital, but Prussia needed a child! **


End file.
